


Almost Missing Something

by completelyhopeless



Series: Puzzle Pieces of Us [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to visit Haly's with Dick's new friend almost doesn't get off the ground.</p>
<p>Fortunately, there is Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuxedo_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/gifts).



> Second fill for this prompt:  
>  __  
> [DCU, Dick Grayson, Zitka, they both love peanuts.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/610530.html?thread=84653026#t84653026)  
> 
> 
> Because young Dick in Young Justice needed to have a moment about peanuts.

* * *

“Wait! We can't go!”

Bruce stopped, frowning at his son's desperate call. He didn't understand the boy's reaction. All Dick had talked about when they weren't on patrol was going to see Zitka and how much Barbara was going to love it—or sometimes being afraid that she'd _hate_ it—but either way, all Dick cared about was Babs and Zitka. Alfred had watched it all with an amused smile, and Bruce found himself doing the same, so this was not only unexpected, it was almost unbelievable.

“Did someone from Haly's call and cancel?” Bruce asked, turning to Alfred.

“Not to my knowledge, no.”

“They didn't cancel, but we _can't_ go,” Dick said, and Bruce did not like the tone of his voice. It was too unlike the boy who could laugh at criminals and dodge out of their path. “I don't have any peanuts!”

“What?”

Dick glanced at Barbara, wincing. He shook his head. “I don't... I can't go see Zitka without peanuts. They're her favorite thing in the world. And maybe mine, but I like other things, too, like you and Alfred and Babs and Zitka—but I have to bring her peanuts. It's tradition. It's... It's important.”

“Of course it is,” Alfred said, his voice soothing even as Bruce saw him fight a smile at the boy's predicament. “That is why I got an extra large package after seeing what you fed her last time.”

“You did?”

“I do hope she will leave you _some_ of them to eat yourself this time, but you do have enough to share,” Alfred assured him.

“You are the best,” Dick said, rushing over to hug him. He looked back from Alfred's legs. “Did you hear that, Babs? We have plenty of peanuts to give Zitka.”

The older girl smiled, and Bruce let out a breath of relief before attempting to herd them all onto the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if work ever calms down, I can write the rest of this where they do make it to see Zitka. :P


End file.
